When Today Meets Tomorrow
by cutie3239
Summary: Jasmine and Michelle grew up on the road with their dad after their mom left. But when one of the Taylor sisters gets into a fight with good-old dad, the 22- and the 26-year-old sisters are hunting on their own for the first time. Or so they thought...
1. Chapter 1

**So I started writing this when I started 'Fall Down Then Get Back Up,' and it ended up falling into a pile of unknown stories. I came across it today, and I thought 'Why not try it?' So, my trusty readers, tell me how you like it.**

**Summary: Jasmine and Michelle grew up on the road with their dad after their mom left. But when one of the Taylor sisters gets into a fight with good-old dad, the 22- and the 26-year-old sisters are hunting on their own for the first time. Well, only until they meet some new friends…**

**Setting: Somewhere in Season 2 (haven't figured that out yet)**

* * *

><p><em>Two Months Ago…<em>

"_I can make my own decisions, Dad!" shouted a brunette girl with green eyes. "I'm 26, for God's sake!"_

"_While you're still living under my roof, you'll live by my rules!" yelled back an older man with brown and gray hair and brown eyes. _

"_What roof? We live out of our cars!" Looking around the empty parking lot, the girl's eyes landed on a red '66 Mustang Fastback and a black '69 Buick LeSabre Convertible. "I don't see a house anywhere!"_

"_You better watch your tongue-"_

_With a horrible smirk on her face, the woman sneered. "You watch _this_ leave. Come on, Mitch!" Grabbing her sister by the arm, who hadn't said one word, the two girls walked off toward the Buick, leaving their father in the empty parking lot._

* * *

><p>"An old warehouse. Well, this place seems like a lot of fun," mumbled Michelle, who was sitting on a dusty, concrete floor while leaning against a stack of crates. Above her stood Jasmine, her older sister, and both of them were holding machetes. "Can they ever find a place not so… I don't know, gross?"<p>

"Shh," the older of the two hissed, her brunette hair flying around her face as she quickly looked down at her sister before her gaze went back to looking overtop of the crates.

"Me 'shh!' You 'shh!'" replied the younger as she pushed a strand of her own brunette hair out of her eye and back into the bun. "And since when do we sit on our asses and wait for the vampires to come to us? This is-"

"Michelle!" the Jasmine hissed as she stomped her foot. "If you don't shut up, the vampires _will_ come to us when we're not ready and then-" Before she could stop what she was saying, a loud bang echoed throughout the abandoned building just as something caught the woman in the shoulder, sending her flying backwards.

"Jasmine!" Michelle shouted as she frantically crawled to her sister's side. Jasmine's left shoulder was bleeding, and fire burned in the emerald-green eyes of the hunter. "What the hell happened? Since when do vampires use guns?"

"It's not a vampire, you idiot!" Jazz replied in a harsh voice. "It's some stupid-ass hunter who doesn't know what the hell they're doing!" As Michelle placed pressure right into Jasmine's gunshot wound, Jasmine searched over her younger sister's shoulder for anyone who might be coming from behind. "Keep you eyes open. The vamps definitely know that we're here and now they can smell the blood-"

"What the hell were you thinking, getting in the way like that?" yelled a husky voice as two men came to a skidding halt behind the stack of crates. "Now you just outed us. Thanks."

"At least I wasn't the one who _shot_ somebody!" Jasmine shouted, the fire burning even brighter in her usually calm eyes.

"Sammy, do you hear this? This amateur-"

"'Amateur'?" Jazz shouted, trying to sit up against Michelle's hand. "I'm not the one trying to kill a nest of _vampires_ with a gun like some sort of-"

"Jazz, I need to get you out of here," Michelle interrupted as she pulled her sister's attention back. "And if we don't leave now, then you can be sure you'll be dead in a few moments."

As if on cue, the stack of crates that was serving its purpose as a wall came crashing down, revealing that the four hunters were surrounded by vampires. Even though she was hurt, Jazz still managed to push her younger sister out of the way and stagger to her feet, clutching her shoulder tightly. There were five vampires, all of whom were staring directly at Jazz's injured arm.

"Shit," Jazz sighed under her breath as she moved the hilt of her machete into a better position just as the five vamps started to attack.

It didn't take long till the vampires were lying in a headless heap on the ground, but it took enough energy out of Jazz that she could barely stand on her feet. "Ok, Mitch," Jazz huffed as her knees buckled out from under her and she slid down the wall. "You can take me to the hospital now."

"Damn straight, you're going," Michelle stated as she tried to help her sister up off the floor. "And you'll be sure I'm calling Dad."

"Like hell you will," Jazz fought back as she steadied her feet under her enough to lean against her younger sister. "I swear, you say one word to that man, you'll be the one with a worse bullet hole." The McArthur sisters walked out of the warehouse, leaving the two boys alone in the building to clean up the mess.

* * *

><p>"Stop doing that, Jazz," Mitch stated as she picked up a french-fry and popped it into her mouth, the whole time looking at the computer screen. "You heard the doctor, and I think rolling your shoulder counts as moving it."<p>

The bullet didn't hit anything important in Jazz's shoulder, and the doctor stitched her up and told her to keep her shoulder immobilized for three weeks. It hadn't even been twenty-four hours, and she couldn't sit still. "This doesn't really count as moving it," Jazz whined as she took a sip of her black coffee. "I'm just… Ok, fine, I'm moving it. But you try not to move your shoulder all night long and see how stiff you are in the morning!"

The two sisters were on edge after what happened the night before, and Jazz hadn't slept all night. It was Michelle who decided to stop driving and get some lunch, but Jazz only had half a burger, and three cups of black coffee.

"I wonder what ever happened to those two guys," Jazz thought aloud, taking a sip of her coffee. "They _were_ kinda hot."

"First you're bitching about them, and now you think they're hot?" Mitch asked as she glared over the top of her glasses. She only wore them when she was on the computer or reading, but with them on, she somehow looked more dangerous. "What kind of pain medicine are you on, and can I have some?"

"The fun kind, and no," Jazz mumbled with a smile as she slyly looked over the top of her coffee cup. "So, little sis, where to now? The beach? Vegas? You know, you're birthday _is_ in two weeks."

Michelle turned her laptop around so that her older sister can see the screen. "Montana. Two people are dead, cows are cut open and bled dry. Seems like a job."

In return, Jazz crunched her eyebrows together and pushed away the computer. "You really don't understand the point of having a good time, don't you?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, Mitch," Jazz sighed as she glared down at her sister, who was still sitting at her laptop. "I want to talk to the sheriff _before_ there's another person dead."

"They won't tell us anything," Michelle replied as she looked over the tops of her glasses. "And they won't tell _you_ anything since you have a bullet hole in your arm."

Jazz's glared hardened. "They won't know if we don't tell them. We'll just say it was a skiing accident."

"In October?"

Rolling her eyes, Jazz picked up her bag and slung it over her good shoulder. "Fine," she snorted as she headed toward the door. "If you don't want to come along with me, then I guess I'll do it myself."

"I'll go with you," Michelle sighed, letting Jasmine win yet another argument. "But don't act so high and mighty about it."

* * *

><p>With Michelle holding a camera case close to her side, Jasmine walked up to the front desk officer and smiled widely at him. "Hi, I'm Lauren Towlier. I'm from North West News, and that's my photographer, Sophie-Ann Jorwitz. I was wondering if there was someone we could talk to about the resent murders?"<p>

"I'm sorry," the officer replied with a wary look on his face, "but the Sheriff is already speaking to two reporters, and he's late for a meeting as it happens."

"We'll be _really_ quick," Jazz smiled as she leaned against the desk, giving the young officer a wide-eyed smile. "I promise. He'll never even know we've taken up his time."

"_Get out of my office,"_ the two girls heard from the Sheriff's office, followed by two men being nearly pushed out the door.

Two men who resembled very closely to the men who interrupted Jazz's and Mitch's last job. One of whom was the man that shot Jazz. "_You_ two?" Jazz said angrily. "Why are you here?"

"Working a job," the smug, shorter one said as he stood face to face with Jazz. "Just interviewed the Sheriff. What happened to your shoulder?"

"Skiing accident."

"Do- Do you two know each other?" the young officer said from behind, a look that crossed between confusion and worry on his face.

_He must be new_, Jazz thought as she took a deep sigh. "Just a competing newspaper," she replied back before turning to her wide-eyed sister. "Come on, Soph. Let's get out of here."

As the two girls headed back to the car, Jazz bristled with anger."Why the hell are they here?" she hissed to Michelle as they walked to the car.

"Because it's a job," the 'obnoxious one,' as Jazz deemed to be his name, said as they followed the two girls to the car. "So who are you?"

"What does it matter?" Jazz laughed harshly as she walked to the passenger's side of the car. "You want to shoot me again?"

With a heavy sigh, Michelle extended her hand to the 'obnoxious one.' "My names Michelle – Mitch – and that's my older sister, Jazz."

"I'm Dean, and this is my brother, Sam."

Sighing heavily, Jazz marched around the car, took the keys from Mitch, and said, "And this is me getting into the car and driving away."

"Jasmine, you can't drive the damn car right now," Mitch replied as she watched her sister struggle into the car. "You know what the doctor said about driving."

"And yet, we're still not leaving fast enough." Jazz glared up at the two men as she got back out of the car and handed the keys to Michelle. "Listen, I don't really care who you are, but if you don't stay away from us, you'll be the one in pain next time, okay?"

* * *

><p>Jazz sat alone at a table in bar as she flipped through the medical examiner's reports of the two murders while Mitch was walking around the town seeing if she could dig up anything. By just reading the report that was sent to them, both the girls could tell that the two murdered victims were vampires just by the description: severed heads and deformities in the gums revealing a second row of teeth.<p>

"What happened to your shoulder, Jazz?" a familiar voice said behind her, and when the young woman looked up, she saw Gordon Walker standing above her.

Rolling her eyes, Jasmine wished she had a drink, because the pain medication she was on weren't enough to put her into a mood to deal with Gordon. "Some ass shot me in the shoulder about a week ago. Got two more weeks before I can finally start using it again."

"Pity," he replied as he sat across from Jazz. "Was going to see if you and your sister wanted a job over in New York. I've got my hands full with this job here-"

"Mitch and I are working the job _here_," Jazz said firmly as she sat the papers down on the table. "And we'll finish this job before we go anywhere else."

"I don't need your help."

"I wasn't offering," Jazz countered as she stood and headed toward the door, Gordon hot on her heels. "Michelle and I are working this. Alone." She knew Gordon was following her, but Jazz kept marching back through the parking lot and down an alley that would take her to her motel room.

"Go back to your car, and leave me alone," she hissed over her shoulder, just before a mass slammed Jazz into a wall.

Swearing under her breath, Jazz could feel the soft pressure of a knife against her throat, and after quickly shaking her hair out of her face, she was face-to-face with the man who shot her. "Dean, right?" she asked with a glare on her face, before she brought her knee up to meet his groin. "I told you you'd be in pain."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about how short it is! I've been so focused on the ending of one of my other stories, I haven't had much time to think about this one. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"Jazz, what did you do?" Mitch demanded as she came running up in the bar's parking lot. The scene she arrived on wasn't one she ever expected: Jazz was leaning against Gordon Walker's car as he opened up the arsenal he hid in the front seat, and Dean leaned against a car with his brother across from Gordon's car while holding a cold beer between his legs. The only thing that came to Michelle's mind was that Jasmine beat the crap out of them.

"I didn't do anything," Jazz stated as she walked over to her sister. She had taken the sling off of her arm after what happened in the alley, but she kept her arms crossed so she wouldn't move her shoulder. "Dean attacked me, and I kept my promise. Can't have myself looking like I don't keep promises."

One of the men behind the girls cleared his throat, and they turned to join the group again. "So, where's the nest?" Dean asked as he stood up straight.

"I've got this covered," Gordon insisted as he closed up his arsenal. "I've been this thing over a year. Tracked the nest all the way up here from Austin, and I'll finish it."

"We could help," Dean offered.

With a hard scoff, Jazz injected, "Not if we finish it first."

"You aren't in the condition to fight another nest again," Mitch hissed into her sister's ear. Even though she was the younger sibling, sometimes Mitch got the feeling that she was the responsible one of the two. Which was true whenever Jazz got any competition.

"You should listen to your sister, Jasmine," Gordon stated as he got into his car. Then he looked over at the Winchesters. "I hear there's a Chupacabra two states over. You go ahead and knock yourselves out. It was really good meeting you, though. And Mitch- I wish we could have had more time to catch up, seeing that Jazz here is being uncooperative. I'll buy you a drink next time around."

As the car drove off, leaving them in the taillights, Jazz was huffing and fuming where she stood next to hers sister. "I really hate that guy," she growled under her breath. Then she looked over at the Winchesters, eyeing them up and down. "Want to make Walker stuff it up his ass?"

Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise, then looked over at Sam. "He doesn't seem that bad," Dean argued with a smirk, "but if it means a job."

* * *

><p>Jazz was laying on her stomach atop of the Buick's hood with a pair of binoculars glued to her face as she watched the mill below. Sure, she was pissed that she was missing the fight, but she was still slightly part of it. With her headset on and a direct link to Mitch's ear, she was still calling the shots. Which was a good thing, since Michelle hated vampire jobs to start with.<p>

"Mitch, you need to watch where you are going!" Jazz practically yelled into the phone as she watched her sister walk backward into a cross-section in the mill.

"_Sorry!"_ she hissed back as she turned forward. She could almost feel the tension radiating off of Jazz through the phone, which was setting Mitch off even more as she tiptoed around another corner. _At least I've got backup_.

"Where is Dumb and Dumber?" Jazz asked as she scanned the mill's layout, just as an electric saw sprung into life.

Mitch ran forward toward the sound, as Jazz barked out different turns her sister should take. But by the time either of them got eyes on the situation, the fighting was over. And there was a decapitated vampire lying on the ground in front of Dean's legs. _I really hate that guy,_ Jazz growled as she put the binoculars down.

"_So, uh, I guess I gotta buy you guys that drink now," _Jazz heard Gordon say through the phone.

Standing there, Mitch just sighed in relief. Sure, she could do the job in a heartbeat, but she much preferred being the one behind the computer and doing support. As she pulled the headset out of her ear and hung up the phone, she said, "Great, because I'm getting something _really_ expensive."

* * *

><p>"Screw the meds," Jazz said as she downed a beer in almost five seconds, receiving looks from every guy in the bar while her sister just stared at her as though she were breaking every rule. That's one of the many differences between Jazz and Mitch: Michelle loved to follow the rules, and Jasmine was always "rules optional."<p>

"I knew I liked you for a reason, Jazz," Gordon said as he reached to push her lightly on the shoulder, but Jazz slapped his hand away before it even came into her sight.

With a sideways glare at Gordon, she said, "Touch me, and your bait." She held her glare with Gordon a moment longer before turning to Dean and saying, "I'm going to kick myself later for this, but that was one hell of a hair cut you gave that vamp."

Dean smiled cockily at Jazz. "Are you finally warming up to me?"

"Don't push it," Mitch giggled from where she sat between him and Sam, across the table from Jazz. "She might throw the beer bottle at your head still."

With a faint smile, Jazz twirled the bottle between her fingers then looked over at Sam. He was leaning back in his chair and had a detached look on his face. "You okay?" she asked as she continued to swirl the bottle. "If not, I have some great drugs that have side-effects of drunken-tendencies that intensify with alcohol."

"Yeah," Dean comment as he looked over at his brother. "You okay, Sammy?"

"I'm fine," he said, his voice heavy and firm.

And then Gordon had to open his mouth. "Lighten up a little, Sammy."

"He's the only one who gets to call met that."

Jazz glared over at Gordon. "Why do you have to always call people by a nickname anyway? It's a bit annoying."

"Would you prefer me to call you 'Jasmine'?" he asked, raising his eyebrows in a manner that said 'I'm ready for the challenge.' Whenever Jazz and Gordon were in the same room for longer than a nanosecond, it became an arena. Slight comments would fly until someone got pushed over the edge.

But Gordon could tell that Jazz wasn't taking the bait. He turned back to Sam and looked him in the eyes. "Are you upset over that fang? I mean, it's not like it was human. You've gotta have a little more fun with your job."

Mitch glanced from Gordon to Jazz, seeing her sister's eyes fill with rage that could only be seen through years of knowing her. It was a secret that Jazz had kept locked away within her, and one that she never told Mitch, even though she found out anyway. Anytime the subject of something that was once human came up, Jazz always went on the defense, and rage usually followed.

"Look, I'm not gonna bring you guys down," Sam said as he stood up from the chair. "I'm just gonna go back to the motel."

"Sammy?" Dean asked as he looked up at his brother, handing over a pair of keys."Remind me to beat that buzzkill out of you later, all right?"

"I think I'm going to go to," Mitch said as she stood up, keeping her eyes on her sister's. "Jazz, you coming?"

Watching her sister intently, Jazz took another sip of her beer. "I'm going to get hammered first, and then stumble to the motel. I'll see you in the afternoon." She knew that Michelle wanted her to go home, but she didn't want to. She was just starting to feel the intensified side-effects from the pain meds, and she was going to enjoy it while it lasted.


End file.
